Popular Rivalry
by BTRBigTimeR5er17
Summary: You know how it goes. New girl joins school, you fall for her, popular guy falls for her, she falls for the popular guy, he gets the girl, game over. But if the rules of this game take a twist, who will win? Will all end well? And will playing dirty help? Find out, in this story which is better than the summary, I promise. Rated T, just in case. Auslly
1. Mission Impossible Accepted

**Hello! I have big dreams for this story, so plz review!**

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

"Hey, who's the new girl?" I asked.

"Which one?" Asked my best friend, Dez.

"The one whom Dallas Centineo's _already_ hitting on!" said Trish, my manager. 'Manger?' you might be wondering. I'm an overnight internet sensation, but forget that. I'm just an ordinary, everyday teenager.

"I think she moved here from Washington D.C," said Cassidy Peeples, Trish's best friend.

Then, the bell for English rang. Great, just great. More girls jumping at the window, trying to get a glimpse of our teacher. Long story short: at LEAST _half_ the girls in our school have a crush on him. I really don't get it. He's getting more girls than me! He's even getting more girls than Ross Lynch, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and Justin Bieber COMBINED! People always say I look just like Ross, but I just don't see it.

"Anyways, let's get to class, and focus on your girl problems later. And BTW, you DO look just like Ross Lynch. And if your wondering how I know this, you were thinking out LOUD," said Cassidy.

"And it's Zain," Zaina corrected. She's a Pakistani who moved here for high school. No one would make friends with her, because her grammar was wrong and her accent was, well, different. So, we decided to hang out with her. And ever since she saw Zayn introduced himself as 'Zain' in the 'Best Song Ever' video, she assumed he was slowly going back to his Pakistani self, which I think he is, and this Directioner/R5er/Mahomie has been calling him 'Zain' ever since.

"I really need to work on that. And I need proof that I look like Ross," I said.

"Here," she said pulling out a 3-inch thick file of R5 pictures. Yea...she's a little crazed.

"Alright, class, take your seats," said coming into the class, so I guess the pictures will have to wait.

* * *

_Before English class, In the hallway_

_Ally P.O.V_

New school, new people, and new chances of sitting alone at lunch. Again. Anyways, I left the principal's office after he gave me my schedule and stuff, and this tall guy with brown hair walks up to me and says, "Ya knew here? I'm Dallas, top basketball player on the team, and best football player of the school." Judging by the way he walks, not just a basketball and football _player_.

"Ya, I'm knew, my name's Ally, and I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not looking to get into another one," I say. Ok, the relationship part was made-up, but this guy is _not_ the kind I'd like to take a chance with. Just then, the bell rang, saving me, and telling me I has English.

"Gotta, go I have English," he said, sneaking a peek at my schedule, and adding,"Looks like you do too!"

"I can walk to class my self, thank you," I said quickly walking away.

* * *

After class

Austin P.O.V

"Yo, Moon," said Dallas, walking up to me.

"What do you want, Centineo?" I asked him. You see, we have kind of a rivalry. Every girl I want, he gets. Every girl he wants, I get. Every trophy I want, he gets. Every trophy he wants, I get. It's not a label thing, we're both extremely popular. But it's just something that makes us enemies.

"Ya see that girl over there?" He replied.

"You mean the new one?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I want you to go out with her," was the reply I got.

"Uummm, why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Because she doesn't like me-"

"Who does?" Cassidy cut him off.

"Agreed!" Trish said.

A while ago, they caught him cheating on them with the other. That's what brought them together as friends. Then, Trish dated Dez, for some odd reason, and I dated Cassidy. Trez is still going, but it didn't really work out with Cassidy and I, so we agreed to be just friends. But since Trish and Dez hang out a lot, so do me and Cassidy, and that's how this little 'posse' was formed.

"As I was saying, she doesn't like me, so I want to 'date' her and then 'break up with her' so I can 'comfort' her. And if you say 'what's in it for me?'-30 bucks," he said.

"Look, I'm not that cheap," I countered.

"Oh I get, you don't think you can get her," he replied smugly.

"You know what, you're on!" I spat at him, before he turned and walked away.

"You fell in to the trap..." Zaina told me.

"I know," I answered.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Trish said, walking up to Ally and said, "Hey, I'm Trish, I know you're new, so, do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I'm Ally. Ally Dawson," she replied. She was kinda pretty, but I really feel sorry for her if _Dallas Centineo_ is going after her.

"Zaina Hassan," Zaina said.

"Cassidy Peeples," Cassidy added.

"Dez," Dez piped up.

"Aust-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, you're Austin Moon!" I'm a HUGE fan!" She said, surprisingly calm.

"Ok, so, what's you're next class?" Cassidy asked her.

"Ummm, History," she answered.

"Well, looks like I'm the only one with you in that class," I informed.

"And, can you tell me if that guy Dallas is in our class?" She asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes. He got off on the wrong foot with you?" I questioned, trying to stay as subtle as possible.

"Yep, he barley knows me, and his first question, even before 'What's your name?' Was, 'What's your number?'!" She yelled, angrily.

"Hmm, that's Dallas for you," Cassidy explained.

Then the bell rang, signaling it's time to go.

"Well, see ya later Ally," Dez said, when the others walked off.

Well, Mission Impossible has officially begun.

* * *

So, ya like? And I'm pretty most reviews I'm gonna get are gonna say, 'You're profile says you're American, why are you caught up on the fact that Zain Malik's a Pakistani?' Ok you got me, my profile info's fake. I just think he's slowly embracing his Pakistani self, and I just wanted to highlight that. Anyways, L8er G8ors! Pass Me Bye! :D


	2. Mission Even MORE Impossible

**I'm back! It may have taken a while, sorry, but my aunt's visiting, and I've been really busy lately. Anyways...**

* * *

History Class

No one P.O.V

"All righty class, please take your seats," Mr. Drew said, walking into the room. "Well, looks like we have a new student! Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Ally Dawson," Ally announced, politely standing up.

"Well Ms. Dawson, I hope you'll find it very comfortable at Marino High," he added, "Well, let's get this show on the road!" He said the line I had heard the second time today. "Okay, today we'll be learning about the ancient Egyptians! Let's go!"

* * *

After History, during break, girls hanging out together, guys hanging out together.

Austin P.O.V

"Hey guys," said Elliot, a good friend of ours walking up.

"Hey Elliot," I replied.

"Yea, so you see, there's this girl..." He started.

"And her name is?" I asked him.

"Ally Dawson," he answered. Uh-oh...

"What do you like about her?" Dez asked him.

"Well, I don't know, Maybe it's the way she walked?" He answered, uncertainly. Unfortunatley, Elliot's a LOUD person, and a few girls overheard the last line he said.

"Straight into my heart, and stole it!"

"Through the doors and past the guards!"

"Just like she already owned it!"

_I said, can you you give it back to me?_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!_

_And we danced all night, to the _

_Best Song Ever!_

_We knew every line, now I can't remember!_

_How it goes, but I know, that I won't forget her,_

_'Cuz we danced all night, to the_

_Best Song Ever!_

_I think it went oh oh oh_

_I think it went yeah yeah yeah _

_I think it goes slows..._

_Said her name was 'Georgia Rose'_

_And her daddy was a dentist!_

_Said I had a dirty mouth _

_(I got a dirty mouth)_

_But she kissed me like she meant it!_

_I said can I take you home with me?_

_She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"_

The whole school was singing by now, so we decided to join in:

_And we danced all night, to the _

_Best Song Ever!_

_We knew every line, now I can't remember!_

_How it goes, but I know, that I won't forget her,_

_'Cuz we danced all night, to the_

_Best Song Ever!_

_I think it went oh oh oh_

_I think it went yeah yeah yeah_

_I think it goes slows..._

_You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_

_And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,(oh, oh, oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,_

_And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced_

_1, 2, 1, 2, 3_

_How we danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_

_We danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

___(Best Song Ever!)_

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes oh_

_Best song ever,_

_It was the best song ever._

_It was the best song ever,_

_It was the best song ever._

"Best song ever! Oh yeah, oh yeah it was the best song, was the best..." Dez continued sing- screeching.

"Dez, Dez it's over," Elliot informed him.

"Note to self, never accidentaly say any One Direction/R5/Justin Bieber lyrics with girls standing around," I announced.

"No matter how fun it is singing along!" Elliot added. "Any ways, about Ally..."

* * *

With the Girls

Ally P.O.V

"That was fun!" I yelled, after _Best Song Ever_ was over.

"I know! _Best Song Ever_, is, like, the best song ever!" Zaina agreed.

"I wonder who started it?" Cassidy wondered.

"Well, anyways, girls, there's this problem, and well, you guys are the only ones I could turn to..." I stared nervously.

"It's a guy?" Trish asked me

"Well, it's _two_ guys..." I explained.

"So, Dallas and..." Zaina started, assuming she was right.

"Actually, Dallas, isn't one of them," I answered.

"So it's?" Cassidy questioned me.

"Ummmm..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Cliffhanger! So, if I get at least one POSITIVE review, Imma update. Ok, l8er g8ors!**

**Pass Me Bye!**


	3. Completion of Team Austin

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know you probably hate me for leaving it at cliffhanger and updating so late, but, I've been busy. Man, there's a lot going on in my life! And I am SOOOOOOO overwhelmed with Austin & Ally: Turn It Up! Just when I thought R5 couldn't get any better. Anywayz...**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Guys, there's a problem,"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well..."_

_Zaina P.O.V_

"Well...you see, the guys are... Well, in history, there was this guy, Elliot," Ally Informed.

"Ok, so he's number 1, and the second?" Cassidy asked, and a glint of hope starting rising in me.

"The second is this guy, Ethan," Ally continued, and my heart just shattered to a million pieces. I was really hoping she would say 'Austin'! And not just because of the dumb dare, because, I just think they'd look cute together. Austin & Ally, that sounds good. This is as bogus as Nawaz Sharif winning the Election!

"Hmmm, that's tough. You know what, this stuff happens, we'll get through it together," Trish assured her.

"It's never easy though," I told her.

"Zaina, I gotta talk to you," my younger sister, Dania said, walking up to me.

"Oh ok, Guys, this is my sister, Dania. Trish, Cassidy, you've met her. Dania, his is Ally," I introduced.

"Hi," Ally and Dania said to each other.

"Anyways, I accidentally broke you're ring," She informed me.

"Dania Ki Bachi! Paghal, Kuti, Kameeni, Bewaquf, Oloo Ki Phati, Saali, Ghadi, um, um,...Bakra Mandi!" I screamed at her. (Translation: You...DANIA! Idiot, Dog, Stupid, Fool, Owl's butt (yes I know how weird that sounds, but I'm translating word to word), Crazy, Donkey...Goat Farm!)

"Gaaliya doegi to asli gaaliya deynaa!" She protested.

(If you're gonna curse me, use real words!")

"Fine, whatever, just, forget it, we'll deal with this at home," I said.

"Anyways, what should I do?" Ally asked, after Dania had left.

"Instead of going crazy over which one _you_ really prefer, find out which one really prefers _you_," Trish advised.

"That's good! Thanks guys, you're the best!" Ally relieved.

* * *

_After School_

_With the guys_

_Austin P.O.V_

"Ok, so Elliot likes Ally. He takes her, and if he breaks up with her, you step in, and I have to do nothing, deal?" I Said to Dallas when Dez and Elliot had left.

"Nu-uh, or I'll tell everyone you still have you're baby blankie," he challenged me.

"You just wanna make my life miserable, don't you?" I answered.

"Little bit. And just so you know, there's no time limit," he assured me.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

_With Everyone (Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Zaina, Elliot)_

_No one P.O.V_

"Ok, How do you like the mall of Miami so far?" Austin asked Ally.

"It's _Ama-Zain_!" She replied, flashing a grin at Zaina.

"Not just that, it's also _Ross-ome_!" Cassidy piped up. She wasn't gonna let R5 _Pass Her By_!

"It's Ratliff-ing the ground!"

"Extraordin-Harry!"

"It Rocky-s"

"Phenomi-Niall!"

"Riker-licious!"

"I can't think of anything else, but it's stupendous!" Ally said.

"Whatever, lets go to Sonic Boom, we're always welcome there," Trish said.

As they walked into the store, Austin steered clear of the cymbals, careful not to knock them over.

"Not gonna take a chance, huh?" Zaina asked playfully.

"Nah, I played it safe," Austin answered. Turns out, he made a _**BIG**_ mistake. (Not Really)

"I kept my foot up on the brake!" Cassidy sang the next line, and the gang started picking up instruments to play.

"I never really took a chance in life!"

"And Didn't live for today!"

"Ah girl and then I met you!"

"Opened my eyes to something new!"

"You know you set me free like no one else!"

"And got me acting a fool!"

And the whole store joined in.

_Don't you know you changed_

_my life_

_girl, 'cuz now I'm livin'_

_and it feels so right yea.._

_You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's goin' insane_

_you got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes (woah)_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy, it's true __(Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base-jump livin' and I can't look down_

_you know you short-circuit my brain (woah)_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy, it's true (Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_Midnight dippin' in the pool_

_or sneakin' out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_

_Thats what I love about you, oo oo oo_

_Don't you know you changed_

_my life_

_girl, 'cuz now I'm livin'_

_and it feels so right yea.._

_You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's goin' insane_

_you got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes (woah)_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy, it's true __(Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base-jump livin' and I can't look down_

_you know you short-circuit my brain (woah)_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy, it's true (Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_No I_

_Didn't lose my mind_

_When I fell for you_

_(Without a parachute)_

_And I'm _

_Gonna love you girl_

_Like you never knew_

_Woah_

_Don't you know you _

_changed _

_My ife_

_Girl, 'cuz now I'm livin' _

_And it feels so right_

_Yeaaaahhhhhhh..._

_You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's goin' insane_

_you got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes (woah)_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy, it's true __(Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_You got me base-jump livin' and I can't look down_

_you know you short-circuit my brain (woah)_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy, it's true (Hey!)_

_Crazy 4 U!_

_I'm Crazy, it's true_

_Crazy 4 U!_

"Dude, what did we say? No R5/One Direction/Justin Bieber lyrics in front of girls!" Elliot reminded him.

"Sorry, I forgot 'I played it safe' was the first line in 'Crazy 4 U'!" He defended.

"Whatever, Dude, concert, no song!" Dez said to Austin.

"I know, I know, C'mon guys, let's get to work," Autstin said, walking up the stairs to the practice room. "Ally, wanna come with?"

"Sure," she replied.

In the practice room

"Hey, guys, I actually do some songwriting too," Ally informed.

"Cool, let's see one of your songs," Austin said, leaning over to see the songbook she took out of her bag, but she slapped his hand before he could do so.

"OW!" he yelped in pain. That girl could really SLAP!

"Never. Touch. My. Book," She strictly informed.

"Here it is:"

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always had to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[x4]_  
Let it go  
Na, na, here I stand, let it go, let it go, oh

"Let it go..." she finished, hitting the last note.

"Wow, you're amazing! Why don't you perform?" Trish asked her.

"What? No, I have horrible stage fright," she answered.

"Well, you should totally join our team. Team Austin. I perform, Trish manages, Dez directs the videos, Cassidy handles wardrobe, and Elliot choreographs, and we all pitch in for the songs. But it takes, like, a MONTH to come up with something good. And the songs we finish in a month are the worst ones," Austin suggested.

"Ok, so I guess, I can be your songwriter," Ally said, turning to look at Elliot.

"That's awesome!" Elliot said, running to hug her, and soon everyone formed into a group hug.

* * *

**So, ya like? Sorry it took so long for me to update and hey, I'm not THAT evil! Even I wouldn't break up Auslly. And it'll be comin' soon, after a WHOLE lot of drama! And I don't own Best Song Ever or 1D from the last chapter, or Crazy 4 U, or R5 (wish I did), or Let it go or Demi Lovato, and if I owned Austin & Ally, this would be made into an episode.**

**Pass Me Bye!**


	4. Alliot

**And...I'm back! I started playing 'High School Story' and I LOVE it. Thanks to it, I can send Austin & Ally, Rydel & Ratliff, and me and, drumroll please, Ross Lynch out together! Anywayz...**

* * *

_Narrator P.O.V_

_After Elliot, Austin, And Ally leave the practice room, receiving a call from their parents to come home immediately:_

"Wait, so lemme get this straight, Ally likes Elliot and Ethan, Elliot likes Ally, We don't know about Ethan, and Austin has to get Ally to go out with him, otherwise Dallas will give out super-personal and embarrassing stuff about him," Cassidy said.

"Yup, I overheard them talking. How did he find out anyway?" Dez asked.

"Who cares?! That's what Heather (the author) wrote, so just go with it!" Zaina Argued.

"Anyways, back on topic. Boy, this is complicated," Trish said.

"Complicated? Please, this is the easiest love pattern I've ever seen!" Came a voice.

"Heather?! You can't just barge into a story whenever you want!" Cassidy screamed

"It's _my_ story, and I can barge in whenever I want!" I argued back.

"Whatever, what are you implying?" Dez asked.

"Look at this: get a paper and pencil"

"Ally likes Elliot and and Ethan, so it's like this: Ethan -Ally- Elliot"

"Dallas like Ally, so, Dallas- Ally"

"Elliot likes Ally, so: Elliot- Ally"

"Ethan is unknown, so: Ethan:?"

"Austin needs to go out with Ally, so: Austin-Date-Ally"

"And it ends up like this:

Ethan - Ally -Elliot-Ally-Date- Austin. Ally-Dallas. Got it?"

"Yeah, we get it," Trish replied.

"Ok, my job here is done, see ya guys! Or better yet: Pass Me Bye!" I said before leaving, getting mumbles of 'bye' in return.

"Pass Me Bye!" Cassidy yelled after me enthusiastically.

* * *

_With Elliot and Ally, (After Austin had left)_

"So, umm, Ally, ya, I was thinking, that, maybe, if you want, we could get some frozen yogurt together?" Elliot asked her hesitantly.

"Well, ya, I guess," she replied.

"Cool, see you at mini's tomorrow at 3:30-ish?" He asked.

"Sure!" She answered.

* * *

**Sooooooo? I know what you're all thinking: 'Dun, dun, DUUNNNNNNNN!' And also:'WHAT?! Alliot?! What happened to 'Auslly'?! Well it's coming soon.**

**Pass Me Bye!**

**And sorry it's short.**

**And I own nothing.**


	5. R U hiding something?

**I'm back! Sorry it's so late, my mom hid my iPad from me for a while. Which means I couldn't update on Ross's Birthday. Anywayz, Ross, or anyone who knows Ross, of you're reading this, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Anywayzzzzz, Wanna hear the good part of Alliot's date? Here it is. And btw,**

_**I Own Nothing**_

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think we'd have so much in common!" Ally said to Elliot.

"I know! Things come as a surprise. I need to ask you something," he replied.

"Go on," She encouraged.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES, YES!"

"No, NO!" Cassidy whispered to the rest of the spies. Where we're they? Hanging around the food court wearing ABSURD disguises, except Dez, who was dressed normally for once. That way Ally wouldn't recognize them. What mission were they on? Mission: Make-sure-nothing-too-fast-happens-on-Alliot's-date-to-make-Aussly-possible. In the professional and shorter, therefore making it easier to say name they had given it, it was: AxE:(AxA:). Or even easier: Mission Im-Aussly-ble. All of them agreed that Austin and Ally were right for each other.

"Man, I guess we need to leave them alone and let fate take it's turn," Zaina suggested.

"Yea, this could get a LOT more complicated otherwise," Trish agreed.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Lake, lake, lake. Why am I thinking about lakes? Yeah, I'M BORED! And somehow, I have a feeling somebody's connecting me to a lake somewhere. Ok, enough about lakes. I need something better to think about. How about, caviar. I know nothing about caviar. Moving on. Higginbottom. What does that even mean? Suddenly, a knock was heard on my door, and my older sister, Kayla, walked into the room.

"Hey Austin," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Not going anywhere today?" She asked.

"Nah," I answered.

"Dude, you look perplexed. What happened?" she questioned like some interrogator.

"Nothing," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was so bored a minute ago, I was thinking about lakes and caviar and Higginbottom, whatever that is," I assured.

"Ok. But Austin Monica Moon, I will find out what you're hiding, you mark my words," she added before backing out of the door. Well at least I know I'm safe, since I'm not hiding anything. But am I? Not shor.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry it's _shor_t, but I don't really know when to put the good parts in. I'm still knew to story writing. And,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope 2014 is a _Rossome_ year for all of you!**

**Sorry about all the Ross Lynch wordplay, I just figured I owed him that for not updating on his birthday. **


	6. Auslly

**Yo, yo, yo, what up?! Ok that was just lame. Lemme try that again, Ahem,**

**Hey, How R ya? Now that's better. Ok, so, Hetty is back with an all new chapter, and she thinks you're gonna like this one. So, without any further delay, I give you...whatever number this chapter is. I think chapter 6. Why am I still blabbering on? Oh yeah, because SOMEONE isn't following their script on time!**

**"What? Oh yeah. Ok, let's get this over with. I'm Austin Moon"**

**"And I'm Ally Dawson"**

**"And Heather Drake, doesn't own Austin & Ally, or anything else here"**

**"So Kevin Kopelow and Heith Seifert, please don't take this into court"**

**So, now that that's outta the way, onto the story. And btw, I don't Kevin Kopelow or Heith Seifert either. And lemme just say, BIG fan of you guys for creating Austin and Ally. But I'd appreciate if a little more Trez came in. Anyways,**

* * *

_Twenty weeks later,_

_Cassidy P.O.V_

Why. WHY?! Why Alliot? Man it's just WRONG! Well, fate always gives a good turn.

"So, guys, wanna go to the food court, I'm starved," Austin piped up.

"Sure," we all said.

"Oh, guys, I just got a text from my dad, saying he needs me to come home right away, for I don't know what," Ally declined.

"Ok, catcha later," I replied.

"Bye," she added while walking out of the store.

_At the food court_

"Hey, guys isn't that Elliot?" Zaina asked, and I turned around spotting a familiar face in the food court.

"By Jove, you're right! Who's that he's with?" Dez added.

Sitting with him, ALONE, at a table, I may add, was a tanned girl with long, curly, black hair. We 'coincidentaly' grabbed the empty table right next to them, and overheard a few very important words:

"Wow, Kira, I didn't realize we would have so much in common! But one thing is, you're a lot prettier this close up"

"Oh. My. Gosh. He's a two-timer! I gotta get Ally down here somehow," I declared.

"But you need a good reason to call her," Trish pointed out.

" 'Ally u gotta c dis, 1D decided 2 make a pit stp minis!' " I declared as I texted. A few minutes later, the brunette appeared at the food court.

"Elliot?!"

"Ally?! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"My friends texted me to meet me here, and I come back to see you cheating on me!" She yelled.

"That's you're girlfriend?! I can't believe you would turn out to be such a jerk!" Kira stood up in shock.

"I can't believe you would be that cheap!" Trish went directly to him.

"I know! Dating two people at the same time? That is shallow!" I announced.

"You tell him sister!" Zaina agreed.

"I'm outta here!" Ally stormed off.

"Right behind ya," Kira followed.

* * *

After a while, when Ally was at home:

"Austin, dare..." I reminded.

"Why do you guys care so much about the dare?" He asked.

"'Cuz the sooner you get it over with, the sooner the drama can get outta our lives," Zaina answered.

"Fine. I'll asked her out," he informed.

"Yes!" the rest of us screamed.

"Tomorrow," he added.

Tomorrow

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin."

"Tomorrow."

Then

"Austin," I added, not giving up this time.

"Fine, just leave us alone for some time," he sighed in defeat.

"Hey guys, I just wrote a new song, wanna hear it?" Ally asked walking into the practice room.

"Sure," we answered, as she started playing.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

We are never, ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,

We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_Austin P.O.V_

We all turned and gave her a look.

"Yeah, he's been bugging me for a while now," she cleared up.

"Well, we better start writing a song for my concert, even though it's a month later,"I told her, and everyone else left the room, making some lame excuse.

"Ok, we'll leave you alone, besides, I gotta be home by now," Zaina said.

"Yea, me too, I gotta feed my goldfish," Cassidy left.

"And my aunt's coming over," Trish added.

"I gotta ago to the bathroom," Dez 'covered'.

After everyone had left, me and Ally turned to the keyboard.

"Ok, so how about, G chord to C# chord to B flat?" She asked.

"That's good, and, umm, Ally, do you, maybe, wanna go out sometime?" I replied 'stuttering'. Man, I'm a good actor!

"Oh. Well, okay," she answered.

"Great, pick you up at 8:00"

* * *

**Told ya you'd like this chapter. Sorry it's been so long. And from this point hereafter, this story is getting into MAJOR Auslly and drama. Pass Me Bye! **


	7. Ausslly's Date

**Anddddddd... I'm back! And my school opens tomorrow. Whatever. Now for a chapter you've all been waiting for...Aussly's date! And, here we go...oh, and I own nothing. And from the last chapter, I don't own WANEGBT, or Taylor Swift. On v go,**

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Well, take the girl out for two or three dates, then dump her. Well, let's start. I got out of my silver Lamborghini Aventador **(A/N: I know, ROSSOME!) **and rung the door bell. I just casually looked around as I waited for her to open the door.

"Hi," came her voice, as she opened the door.

"Hey," I replied, before turning to look at her, and then, all I could do was stare. She wore a black knee-length dress with a small silver overcoat, and silver strappy sandals. Her hair was straightened and left loose over her shoulders. She wore absolutely no make-up, but still looked gorgeous. And suddenly, my throat went dry, my mouth felt like a desert, my palms got all sweaty, and my tounge was tied into an undoable knot. "Look you, um, you kool, uh," I paused for a breath realizing this wasn't going anywhere, then finally managed to get out, "You look fantastic."

"Th-th-th-thanks," Ok, good, she stuttered herself a little, maybe she won't think I'm a _total_ fool.

"Well, um, let's go," I broke the ice, opening the door to my car so she could get in.

"Yeah," she replied.

We were driving in awkward silence for a while, so I just decided to turn of the radio. "So, what do you wanna listen to?" I asked, gesturing to the CDs in the car with my eyes.

"Well," she started looking through the stack, but stopped when she came to _Take Me Home _and _Louder_. "R5 and One Direction?" She asked.

"Yea, my sister forced me to listen, and, I gotta admit, you girls listen to some pretty catchy stuff," I answered, defensively. I'll get you back for this, Kayla!

'_Like Damn, you could be the one that could mess me up, you could be the one that'll break me down..._'_ Pass Me By_ started where it left off. Talk about irony. Apparently Ally felt that way too, so she took it out and popped in _Demi_. What?! You can listen to it, and I can't, just because I'm cool enough to own an aventador? Yeesh!

'_Never break a sweat for the other guys, But when you come around I get paralyzed. And Everytime I try to be myself, It comes out wrong like a cry for help..._' And I think that's how Ally felt, so she put on the normal radio. Thankfully, _Roar_ was playing, so that took out the 'This-is-just-like-the-situation' thing. Finally, we got to _Illusion's magic cafe _without any more awkwardness. But when we got to the restaurant, we had absolutely nothing to talk about. So much for no awkwardness.

"So, uh, besides songwriting and singing, what else do you like to do?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I like reading, drawing, and I totally love baking!"

"No way, me too!" I replied, surprised at the coincendence.

"Really?" She cornered, obviously thinking I was making it up to get the 'we-have-a-lot-in-common' vibe.

"I know what you're thinking, 'You're the most popular guy in school, you're an international sensation, you have a Lamborghini Aventador, you like a total 'bad boy' and you like to bake?' I mean, that's just nonsense. Just cuz you have a certain 'image' doesn't mean you you have to be that one type of person. Labels shouldn't judge who you are," I answered. See what I mean by the label thing?

"I totally get it, I mean, I get really good grades, and I dress like a fashionista. People always told me I couldn't wear that 'because I was nerd'. I mean, when we wear it, it's weird, but when a 'popular' kid wears it, it's awesome. What do you have to do to popular, anyways? Make people who aren't scared to show what they're really like inside feel bad?" She agreed. Totally awkward situation turned into a normal debate. AWKWARD!

"I know! And-"

"Excuse me, may I take yo- no way, it Austin Moon!" A waiter cut me off.

"Yes, I am, and I'm here! On a date," I informed, subtly indicating I-WE wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, I love you!" A redhead cooed. "Will you please perform?"

"Ummmm, I'm actually-"

"SING, SING, SING, SING!" The whole restaurant chanted. I shot a questioning glance at Ally, and she mouthed 'it's okay'. So, I took the stage.

"Hi, um, this actually a song I wrote. My good friend, and DATE, Ally Dawson, taught me how. Hit it"

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_

_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._

_And all the mannequins – they look the same._

_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._

_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

_And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold_

_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

I got off the stage and sat back down, annoyed._ Trust crazy fangirls to ruin you're date for you. _"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's okay. I can't believe you wrote that, I mean, wow!" She complimented. Honestly, the song wasn't a bad one, considering I made it up on the spur of the moment.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I'd be up there, singing about pioneer rangers," I joked. Trust me that happened once. You gotta admit, it was pretty catchy. _If you're alone in the woods and you feel you're in danger. What do you do? LOOK FOR A RANGER! If you're kicked by a moose_- I stopped to see Ally was staring at me like I was crazy. Then I realized my mic was still on, AND I was singing out loud, while making related dance moves. Oops.

"Lets get outta here, it's getting pretty late," She covered for me, and I just went along with.

Back at Ally's house

"You know, I really had a good time tonight," she said.

"Me too. I didn't think we'd be so alike." I agreed. That was a fact.

"Yeah," she stammered, and I just couldn't stop staring into her eyes. And i just found myself leaning closer. Slowly, calmly, gently, yet violently getting sucked into feelings I couldn't fight, didn't want to fight, but had to fight. Why did I have to fight them? I'll explain later. But I had to prepare my arm our right now. For going into war, with the army of love. Our faces were now only a centimeter apart. But I quickly shook myself out of the trance and stood up straight.

"So, uh, see you later," I broke in.

"Yeah, later," she answered before going inside.

* * *

**Man. I loved writing this chapter so much, I didn't even mind how numb my butt got while writing it. Hope you loved reading it that much too! Oh, and soon after this is up, my pen name will change to : BTRBigTimeR5er17. Well, Pass Me Bye!**


	8. Aussly's date, Ally POV

**I'm back! Sorry I'm late, School's been hard, and my aunt's visiting, so I've had pretty much no time to update. And Kkrocksblue16, Alex, crazypinkvamp, guest, Ausllylover098, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Thanks for reviewing! And, I'll only update after this if I get 8 reviews in total, which is only 2 more than how much I already have. Well...oh, and, this is pretty much the same thing but through Ally's eyes. **

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

Well, it's time for my date with Austin. Honestly, the only reason I said yes was because I needed someone to get over...never mind. So, out of my wardrobe, I chose a strap-sleeved black dress with a little silver cardigan, and took out some silver strappy stilettos. I decided not to put on make-up, and straightened my hair and was gonna push it into an up-do, but then the doorbell rang, and forgot about it. I gave my self a quick mirror check, grabbed my phone and rushed downstairs.

"Hi," I said, opening the door.

"Hey," he answered, and as soon as his hazel eyes met mine, I froze on the spot, my knees started wobbling, my brain went blank (which usually doesn't happen, by the way), and my throat felt like a shriveled plant. And did I mention I felt as if I would fall through my legs right now.

"look you, um, you kool, um," he paused for breath, then continued, "you look fantastic."

"Th-th-th-thanks," I stuttered my self a little. Why did I do that?

"Well, um, let's go," he said, after we had been standing in awkward silence for a while.

"Yeah," I replied.

After driving in awkward silence for a while, Austin turned on the radio and said, "So, what do wanna listen to?" Gesturing to the CDs.

I started flipping through the stack, but stopped when I came to two very familiar CDs, _Louder_ and _Take Me Home_. "R5 and One Direction?" I asked, not expecting that from someone who owns an aventador. Did I mention he owns a Lamborghini? Not that's the only reason I like him, that's just gold-digging. Wait, did I just say I _liked_ him?

"Yea, my sister forced me to listen, and, I gotta admit, you girls listen to some pretty catchy stuff," He defended. I have a feeling he's cursing Kayla under his breath right now.

I shook myself out of the thought and popped in _Louder_. Man, Cassidy's influential!

'_Like Damn, you could be the one that'll mess me up, you could be the one that'll break me down_,'_ Pass Me By_ started up. I took one look at Austin's face and I could tell the song was awkward for him, so I put in_ Demi_. It was too ironic to give it a second thought.

_'Never break a sweat for the other guys, but when you come around I get paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help..._' so much for no more awkwardness. I took that out and turned on the radio station, which, thankfully, was playing _Roar_, so it was pretty much normal. But so much for normal, when we got to the restaurant: Awkward silence.

"So, uh, besides singing and songwriting, what else do you like to do?" Austin asked me finally.

"Well, I like reading,drawing, and I totally love baking!" I blurted out without thinking. Maybe I should've hid the 'baking' part, he probably thinks I'm a dork.

"No way, me too!" He answered, much to my surprise. Classic guy, lying to show we have a lot in common.

"Really?"

"I know what you're thinking, 'You're the most popular guy in school, you're an international sensation, you own a lamborghini aventador, you're like a total 'bad boy' and you love to bake?' I mean, that's just nonsense. Just because you have a certain 'image' doesn't mean you have to be that one kind of person. Labels shouldn't judge who you are," was the unexpected reply I got.

"I totally get it, I mean, I get really good grades, I dress like a fashionista. People always told me I couldn't wear that 'because I'm a nerd'. I mean, when we wear it, it's weird, but when a 'popular' kid wears it, it's awesome. I mean, what do you have to do to be popular anyways? Make people who aren't scared to show what they're really like inside fell bad?" I agreed. Totally awkward date, twisted into a casual debate. Awkward!

"I know! And-"

"Excuse me, may I take yo- no way, you're Austin Moon!" A waiter cut him off.

"Yes, i am, and I'm here. On a date," he replied, indicating he did NOT wanna perform just then.

"Oh, I love you!" A redhead nearby cooed. "Will you please perform?"

"Umm-I, actually-"

"SING, SING, SING, SING!" The whole restaurant chorused. I hate crazed fans. He shot me a questioning glance, and I mouthed 'It's okay' in return, I knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hi, um, this is actually a song I wrote," he started as he took the stage, saying the words I was REALLY surprised to hear," my good friend, and DATE, Ally Dawson taught me how. Hit it."

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_

_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._

_And all the mannequins – they look the same._

_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._

_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

_And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold_

_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

"Sorry about that," he apologized as he sat back down.

"It's okay. I can't believe you wrote that, I mean, wow!" I replied. The song really was pretty impressive.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I'd be up there singing about pioneer rangers!" He answered. After a slight pause, he started dancing in his seat and singing, "If you're alone in the woods and you feel you're in danger, what do you do? LOOK FOR A RANGER! If you're kicked by a moose-" he stopped, realizing he was singing out loud, AND dancing. Just then I realized, he was much louder than usual. LOUDER! Anyways, I realized his mic was still on. And everyone, including me, was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Let's get outta here, it's getting pretty late," I said, hastily getting up, and Austin followed my lead.

Back at my house

"You know, I really had a great time tonight," I said.

"Me too. I didn't think we'd have so much in common," he agreed. And I have to agree with his agreement.

"Yeah," I stammered, staring into his hazel eyes. Why do I like his eyes so much? When our faces were just a centimeter apart...

"So, uh, see you later," he interrupted, standing up straight again. Did I mention he was much, and I mean, MUCH, taller than me?

"Yeah, later," I answered, before going inside.

* * *

**So, did ya like hearing how Ally felt during this? Hmm, this going down a strange route, especially in Austin life. Wanna see what I have planned? Keep reading! Pass Me Bye!**


	9. Austin &Ashley?

**So, I wanted 8 reviews in total, and the very next day, I got 'em! Any ways, I promise you, anyone but my friends will see this coming. Oh, ya, now I have 10 reviews in total, since a few of my friends were fooling around and reviewed a little bit of my PRIVATE LIFE on the INTERNET! Idiots. Anyhoo...**

* * *

_ Austin P.O.V_

Whew, I think something's wrong. I cant fall Ally Dawson-in fact, I can't fall for anyone. Why? As soon I turn 25, I have to get married to this girl, Ashley Johnsonn. My parents made this stupid deal with her parents, and I can't get out of it. She was my first crush, and turns out I was hers as well. I didn't know what to do, so I told my parents. Biggest mistake of my life. They arranged this stupid wedding, and they won't believe me when I tell them I'm over her! Stupid grown-ups. Anyways, I just don't wanna hurt anybody. Well, I won't get anywhere just sitting here and thinking. Gotta get ready for the day.

* * *

**So, ya like? This is just a fill-in, judging by how short it is. I honestly didn't see this comin'. I'm addicting to this book I bought, '_The Hardy Boys_'. Funny thing, it's number 5 (numb-R5) in the series, and it's called '_Rocky Road_'. The books kinda freaky though. Well, Pass Me Bye!**

**-BTRBigTimeR5er17 **


End file.
